gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shifting Weight
Shifting Weight is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is given by Elizabeta Torres to Johnny Klebitz . Description The mission starts out with Elizabeta going on about how she feels like the heat is closing in on her and she wants the coke you collected to be distributed ASAP. Johnny, Malc and DeSean all head out to the deal over by the basketball courts. A cutscene is triggered showing the deal going all right until one of the dealers blows up Johnny's Hexer and in return Malc kills one of the dealers, with the cops showing up. Johnny is placed on the back of Malc's bike and is instructed to shoot the cops while Malc drives. Walkthrough Johnny is on the back of Malc's bike for the remaining part of the mission; all you have to do is shoot an endless amounts of cops with the Assault Shotgun. Fortunately, the Assault shotgun has an unlimited ammo, so there's no need to reload. It would be wise to have body armour for this mission. Around halfway into the chase a helicopter appears. MAKE SURE you kill the guys shooting from the side of it to make sure it is no longer a threat. Near the end of the mission you become trapped in the Grotti car dealership. To escape, shoot the window to get out. The final part is a straight chase under the highway bridge with a total of 3 cop cars following you there. The final cop car hits the side of the post and one officer comes flying out of the windshield cinematic style. Johnny gets off of Malc's bike, giving them the drugs and bids farewell to them. Johnny then calls Elizabeta saying the deal went bad and Elizabeta says to stay away from her, as the heat is closing in. NOTE: The third cop car that crashes into the support beam is meant to be your ride out of there, as Malc leaves you alone with no ride, and your Hexer was earlier destroyed. If you get in before Johnny automatically calls Elizabeta, he will tell her not to be surprised if she sees him in a cop car, stating "desperate times call for desperate measures." Trivia *It is possible to switch weapons during the mission.However,it is best to use the Assault Shotgun,as for it's more powerful and better to destroy the cop vehicles. *When matching up the Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned storylines, Elizabeta should already be in prison during this mission. *At the end of the mission Malc jokes that he and Johnny should get a room at the Jefferson Motel, a motel in Los Santos, San Andreas. *If there are cops right behind you when you get to a gas station - and there probably will be - and Johnny shoots the fuel stations or the cars crash into them, causing an explosion, you will get a cinematic view and slo-mo for about 3 seconds where cop cars will fly and Malc will say "Now THAT's some oversteering if I ever saw it." or some other vehicle-related quote. *It is revealed in the end credits in The Lost and Damned that Johnny used a SMG in this mission not the Assault Shotgun. es:Shifting Weight Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned